Episode 3192 (25th February 1991)
Plot Veronica Holdsworth marches into The Kabin and tells Rita she knows about her and Reg as a friend has been keeping an eye on Reg while she's been in New Zealand. She isn't bothered as she has a new man and intends to go back to him after selling the house. She tells Rita that she can have Reg but Rita turns a homeless Reg away; he lied to her about being separated and she's been humiliated in front of Deirdre and Steph. Alec grows wistful when he drinks with Phil and feels he should have something more in his life. Steph tells Jenny about Reg's wife. Reg pesters Rita with calls. The Duckworths set off for Amy Burton's funeral, with Jack making a genuine effort for Vera. Emily stocks up the charity shop with helper Ruby Mottram and Deirdre. Jack reverts to type once the service is over and makes cracks about Amy being a shoplifter. He and Vera discover from Auntie Cissie that Amy left a will expressing her last wish - for Vera to look after her friend Joss Shackleton. Alec wants to get back into managing clubs and is excited when Phil shows interest. Bet worries that he's setting himself up for disappointment and warns Phil not to lead him on. Jenny calls Rita a hypocrite for going on about Robert Weston when she knew Reg had a wife. Joss tells Vera that he's her natural father. Cast Regular cast *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew Guest cast *Veronica Holdsworth - Patricia Maynard *Aunt Cissie - Frances Cox *Joss Shackleton - Harold Goodwin *Robert Weston - Philip Bretherton *Taxi Driver - Joseph Ley *Ruby - Ann Rye Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *10a Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Friends of Weatherfield Hospital Charity Shop *Unknown tower block, Rusholme - Exterior *Amy Burton's flat - Living room Notes *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 27th December 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted 1'12" from the last Rovers scene in Part Two in which Alec Gilroy mentions his idea of opening a club to Phil Jennings and Bet, unaware of the aforementioned conversation, warns Phil against putting ideas in Alec's head. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fur flies at the Kabin as Veronica Holdsworth finally gets her claws into Rita. Vera makes the most startling discovery of her life. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,000,000 viewers (4th place). Category:1991 episodes